Blooming Love
by Daughter of love
Summary: Katie found out she is a witch. On the train ride to school she comes across a grey eyes boy, she falls deeply in love with him over their 7 years at school, will tragity tear them apart or will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

_Holy crap,_ I thought when my parents said they needed to talk to me. I dont think i have done anything wrong, i have done my chores, school work.I got no clue_  
><em>

"Katie, your father and I have something very important to tell you," my mother said when I entered the room.

"Ok" I replied a little nervously

"Well, its about the things that have been happening." She replied.

_Hmm, there things that have been happing were very strange, like things have been mysteriously flying over to me, things disappearing, and other strange things._

"Katie," my mums voice brought be back to reality.

"Katie, you're a witch. Your great grandmother was one, she was the richest witch in the wizarding world. Since the magic skipped some generations no one has been able to get the money. But it so happens that you are a witch. You will be attending **Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. **

"Umm are you sure?" I said as she handed me a letter. The outside was addressed to: Miss. Katelyn Sage Bond, second bedroom on the right, England 1456, Andrew Bored Street. I opened the envelope and read the letter inside. They were informing me that i was accepted to a school called Hogwarts.

"Ok, dear go get your coat."

"Mom, stop, just stop, I dont believe you. Stop tricking m, Stop lying!" I yelled

"Honey, im not lying, how else do you explain what has been happening? There is no other explination." she said comly

_Well, today I learnt that I was a witch; so far its been a productive day._


	2. shopping

We (we being me, mum, and dad) arrived in Diagon Ally, and we set off for Gringots the Wizard Bank, which i am told was run by goblins. When we arrived I saw the silver double doors and engraved in them were the words

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>'<strong>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>'**For those who take, but do not earn,  
>'<strong>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>'**So if you seek beneath our floors  
>'<strong>A treasure that was never yours,<br>'**Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>'<strong>Of finding more than treasure there.<strong>_

after reading them mum and dad showed me in. It was a huge building that towered above my head. We made our way to the front desk.

Mum was the first to speak, " Hello, my child would like to get money out of her volt." the goblin did not look up but replied rudly with,

'' Which volt would that be"

"The Bond volt" father told him. The goblin was obviously taken by surprize because his head snapped up and looked me over. He leaned over his desk and brought his beady black eyes level with mine and i felt his cold, rank breath wash over me as he said "very well," and handed me a golden key.

He called a goblin Normalook to take me to my volt.

As we made our way down to the cart we were told a little of my family's history.

"Magic had to be placed around your volts to keep out intruders." Normalook, our goblin said.

"Volt_s_, as in more than one," I questioned

"Yes, we had to combine two volts to make enough room for the money," was his reply.

_Wow, I'm rich_, _never thought I'd say that. _When we got down to the lower level where my volts were, I could hardly stand the cold, we must have been hundreds of feet below ground. We finally reached my volt and I was allowed to get my money.

We made it out of the bank and went to this store called Olivanders. When inside the store, there were shelves stacked with hundreds of wands. This older man, whos name i found out was Ollivander, said, "Ah, i wandered when i would be seeing you here Miss Bond, i remember the day i gave your grand mother her wand, Cherry wood, very strong, with Thestral hair core. Very strong and powerful, it was very fitting for her. Anyway, lets see what we can find for you."

He went over to one shelf and gave me one, he told me to give it a wave but when i waved it the glass in the store broke,

"obviously not that one" he said, he handed me another and as soon as I touched it I felt warm and tingly inside. When I waved it, nothing happed and it shocked me when he said it was the right wand for me.

We made the purchase and went to buy my cloak, cauldron, books, and other essentials.

_Wow, I'm so tired I think I'm going to sleep for a week._


	3. Train ride and friends for life

September 1, seemed to come at the speed of light. Before I knew it I was being driven to the station, were I was to go to platform nine and three quarters. We arrived almost an hour early (because mum likes to get every where early). I found the platform and saw a few kids my age, i wasn't sure if they were wizards or not but when i saw them run THROUGH a wall i was sure, so I did too. I found myself wandering onto the train when I saw four boys who looked my age, one very thin with hazel eyes, and jet black, messy hair; One with sandy blond hair and amber eyes, also thin; Another who was slightly rounder in the middle with blond hair and black beady eyes; and the last was the most handsome of all four with shoulder length black hair, grey eyes ( like I had, I also had shoulder length dark brown, naturally curly hair). I opened to compartment door, they looked at me oddly for a moment and asked me what i wanted.

"Can I set with you," i asked shyly, " everywhere else is full." they looked at each other for a while before replying with

"Depends on your opinion on the question were about to ask you," the boy with the short, messy black hair said.

"So your going to judge whether or not i am good enough to set with you based on my opinion," I in disbelief

"Well yes, now answer this. Which Hogwarts house do you think is the best?" the thin skinny, blond haired one asked.

Me knowing a little about the houses of Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff; which I learned from Hogwarts a History (one of my books I was required to have) said" I think that Gryffindor is the best, I want to be in Gryffindor.

"Perfect, sure you can sit here." the grey eyed one said with a smile

"So what are all of your names?" I asked

The one with the long black hair said, " Im Sirius Black, James Potter is the one with the glasses, Remus Lupin is the one over their in the corner and Peter Pettigrew is the short one."

"Since when did they make you ringleader?" I questioned sarcastically.

" I like you, your cool. whats your name?

" Katelyn Bond, but you can call me Katie."

The train ride the was long, but we all got to know each other very well. While I was talking about my life, I noticed that Sirius Black (the one with the long black hair was staring at me.) We all got sweets from the trolly (I got two pumpkin pasties and a chocolate frog). As we ate talked about what we liked to do, we all said we liked to prank people.

_We are going to be good friends.  
><em>


	4. Im here:

After we arrived at Hogwarts, we went to get on the boats. James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and I got in one, and to my surprise the boat was rowing its self. We arrived at the castle and we were lead to this extravagant hall, by this very stern looking witch.

"First years," she said in this non-amused tone," "My name is Professor McGonagall, welcome to Hogwarts, when the doors open you will follow in a line and wait for your name to be called; when your name is called you will walk up to the stool where I will be waiting to place the sorting hat on your head, the sorting hat will decide which house you belong in. There are four available houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. When you are sorted you will make your way down to your allotted houses table, ok we are ready," she added with something that i assume was supposed to look like a smile.

As I the doors opened I heard the people around me gasp._ Wow, this is so big; I hope that I'm in the same house as the boys._ We walked through the center of the hallway and I heard the first name being called

"Andrew, AAron" was the first name called. The little boy who went up looked like he was going to be sick, he was called into Hufflepuff. The names continued.

When we started on B's I got nervous.

"Black, Sirius," McGonagall called.

As the sorting hat touched his head it called out "Gryffindor" and the table furthest to the left busted out is applause, and as he was walking to the table he winked at me. A few more names later I heard McGonagall call my name. As I walked up there my nerves got to me, I set down and felt the hat on my head, it called out "Gryffindor" and I made my way down to sit beside Sirius. When the sorting was done, my entire grope of friend's had made it in to Gryffindor. Then this old man with waist length white hair and a beard to match, stood and introduced himself and the teachers. Then food appeared after he was done talking. There was all kinds of food, some I didn't even know the names of._ I think I'm going to like it here._ Then we followed an older kid (probably a 7th year) to our common room. Before going to bed I told the boys goodnight and that I would see them in the morning, they told me the same thing.

When in my dorm I unpacked and made friends with this redheaded girl. She was very nice and we stayed up late talking._ Wow, first day and I already have five friends, impressive._ After that I fell into a deep dark sleep.


	5. Having fun

"Katie…Katie….KATIE WAKE UP!" I heard Lily (the redheaded girl) say.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist, gosh," I sighed. I got in the shower, dressed, had my book bag, and was headed down to the common room before the other girls even woke up. James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius were waiting.

"Hey boys," I called cheerfully with a smile.

"Hey, how was your night?" Remus asked me.

"Fine, yours," I replied

"Hey, let me look at your schedule." Sirius said.

"Ok," I said as I handed it to him.

He studied it for I minute or so, then handed it back to me.

"Good, you have every class with at least one of us," he told me. Hmm, why is that good? He sounded worried that I might not. We headed down to breakfast and I heard Lily calling my name.

"Katie I thought you were going to wait on me." She said pointedly.

"Well, I forgot, the guys," I said looking around, and noticed that James was staring at Lilly, "wanted me to hurry and come to breakfast, sorry Lils,"

"Oh it's ok," she replied as she looked at James.

We all made our way to the great hall, and sat down to eat. After breakfast was over, Remus, Sirius, and I went to our first class… potions. We learned the basics, but while we were listening, I could not help but let my mind wander to the person sitting beside me, Sirius. Then when class was over and we split up. I went to Transfiguration with Peter. He wasn't my favorite of my four male friends, but at least I had someone to talk to.

"Katie, why are you are friend?" He asked in a whisper.

"Because, you guys are nice, funny, and come on, I need someone to get in trouble with," I said with a grin.

"Oh, ok, good, you know, we all were talking about you last night."

"Umm, what about me?"

"Just how cool you are, how we are best friends."

"Umm, that's not a very manly conversation," I said jokingly.

"It is if you heard EVERYTHING we were saying," He said with I wink.

"Well, I don't think I want to," I replied.

"Good choice."

We sat in silence for the rest of class. What were they saying? Was Sirius talking about me? I hope so? But Peter was talking about me, that's kinda gross. I sat and thought for the rest of class, not even bothering to take notes. When class ended, I went back to the common room to do my homwork. Because of my lack of notes I had to ask peter for his. I finished and we all went to dinner, ( I sat by James and Remus and had a very detailed conversation about the homework, and Sirius threw in his two cents sometimes).

Back in the common room, we all finished our conversations, said goodnight, and went to bed.


	6. WOW, im shocked

I dreamed I was in a storm, and all my friends were disappearing, except Sirius. And when I woke up it was only five-forty five in the morning but I knew I would not be able to go back to sleep so I got dressed and headed down to the common room, and I found Remus sitting on the couch looking very sick.

"Remus, what's wrong, you look sick?"I questioned.

"Haha, if I told you, you would run away, and never want to be my friend," he answered.

I said "Try me, please, I promise I won't."

"Fine, I trust you, BUT you have to promise not to tell anyone, or run away." He said, and I nodded my head. "Ok, I'm a werewolf, I understand if you don't talk to me anymore."

" Remus, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to treat you any different. Your still my friend, and I love you like a friend." I said smiling

"Wow, you are the most understanding person I know."

" Haha, that's my job, now why are you up."

"Can't sleep, nightmare about the full moon, what about you?"

"Nightmare, about all my friends disappearing."

"Oh, well, were still here."

"Haha, yup. Peter was talking about how all you boys were talking about me the other night. What were you all saying?"

"Oh, umm, I can't tell you that."

"Oh, ok."

"Well I'm going back up to the dorm." He said

"I'm coming to." I said with a smirk.

"How, you cant Dumbledore put spells up to avoid that."

"You you doubt me that much?I know that."

"I dont belive you."

"well watch." with that i walked up the steps, skiped over the second one from the top and vola, I was there.

Remus walked up to me, he looked shocked. "well, come one," he said "oh, when you get in there go jump on Sirius'

"Ok, this is going to be fun!"

When we got in the room everybody was up except Sirius. So I took a running leap and landed on his bed.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRR, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" he said laughing.

"Im talented," I said proudly.

Then we had a conversation an how to get past them. _Sirius is so cute when he is surprised, how his eyes get wide, and his eyebrows raised. We stayed up all night and talked.  
><em>

We heard the sound of feet in the common room, and we headed down to breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Today makes two months that I have already been at Hogwarts. Already I have learned many spells, I have made beginner potions and my friendship with Lily and the boys are still as close as ever. James has taken a liking to Lily and annoys the crap out of her, Remus has started confining in me about his werewolf situation. Peter and I do homework together, Sirius and I are best friends. Sometimes I think he would be more but other times he treats me like one of the guys. We five have already been given a weeks detention by our whale of a potions teacher Professor Slughorn, I think a weeks detention was a little steep, all we did was replace his ingredient for a truth potion with ingredients for a shrinking potion, it was hilarious he shrunk down to about a foot both ways. Right now I am setting in the girls dormitory with Lily listing to her complaining about James. When she finished talking she went to take a shower. I am laying on my four poster bed with my wand, it's a beautiful wand, it has a very rare Chimera scale fragment core its so rare that more basilisks have been killed in the last fifty years that's chimera scales have been collected and its wood hawthorn, its beautiful, and it is twisted and bent from end to tip. I cast the spell that we had completed our second week here, swish and flick had been my first spell. I am top of the class in transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts and every other class except potions and I am only one point behind Lily. The boys are all smart Remus and Peter being the smartest with James and Sirius flanking them by two or three points.

After lily and my showers we dressed, I had on my skinny pants, a black short sleeve t-shirt with a picture of my Favorite band, The Beatles on it, along with my signature blood red cowboy boots. I curled my shoulder length dark brown hair. Alice Little, my other room mate and good friend, Lily, and I headed down for supper with the boys. Walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, even after two months, it feels like a dream.  
>"Katie!" Lily shouted bringing me out of my thoughts. We entered the Great Hall for dinner. I smelled all sorts of great smells, like chocolate, chicken, beef, lord help me I'm going to get so fat!<br>Over dinner the boy's, Lily, Alice, and I discussed school and the weather and anything else that came to mind.

On the way back to the common room Remus asked me to stay behind to discuss his 'furry little problem' that's what we called his werewolf situation.  
>"Katie, I, I need you, I just need to talk."<br>"I'm here, whatever you need."  
>"Do you know why I get these scratches on my face?" he asked solemnly, I shook my head, " Because when I..change..I turn into a monster, its so painful, and I can't go anywhere because I would kill someone. I want to kill myself, but I don't, I scratch myself because I'm in agony."<br>"Remmy, I love you, your one of my best friends.I'm glad you came to me, although I don't know what to do. I hope saying I love you will help."  
>"It will." he replied<br>He fell silent and I leaned in to give him a hug. I held him until he was fell asleep on the couch, my feet were resting in his lap and my head was at the end of the couch, while he was resting his head on his shoulder. I loved him, he was one of my best friends, he was sweet, kind, and didn't deserve this. I swear someday I'm going to kill the man that did this to him!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Christmas vacation is here! I cannot believe I have been here 3 months. I'm on the train now with Lilly, Alice and the boys, were all excited to be going home. I wish I had a camera, the scene was was next to Lily, who was asleep and resting her legs in his lap while her head was in Alice's. My legs were across the apartment in Remus' lap, Sirius was beside me with my head on his shoulder and Peter was asleep in the corner like a little mouse.

After the train arrived at the station I introduced everyone to my parents Raina and John. In the car I told my mum and dad about the year and everything that has happened. Mum told me that they bought me an owl and when I got home I was treated to a feast and then walked to me bedroom. My owl, who I decided to name Gemi because of my astrological symbol, the Gemini. Gemi was a pure white albino owl, he had golf ball sized onyx eyes. He was gentle and beautiful, and he was mine. Christmas morning arrived and I received little things due to my parents work. Mum was a stripper and dad was bartender for the same club. We couldn't afford much but what we had was love and that's all that matters. New Years came in a flash, it's already January 1' 1963 so much has happened this year: I have found out that I am a witch, I am rich in the wizarding world and I have the most amazing life ever. I wanted to tell everyone about break so I decided to try out Gemi I sat at my mahogany desk an wrote copies of the same letter one to Remmy, Lily, Alice, Sirius, James and Peter. On Remus' I told him I was praying for him because the full moon was next week.

For the remainder of the break I spent my time writing letters, and spending time with mum and dad when they weren't at work. It's January 10 and I'm on the train with everyone, I'm reading the news and I'm upset, You-know-Who is more active than ever, he is killing more than twenty a day. Muggle-borns, mudbloods, like me have no chance in this world.

Coming back to school, entering it's aged doors made me feel safe. Like no harm could come to me. It was Saturday when we arrived we didn't start classes till Monday and it was beautiful in Scotland this time of year, with a blanket of snow of the ground. I decided to take a walk I dressed in my bell bottom jeans, flowy flowery shirt, and converse. My walk led me around the castle and under the willow tree, the giant squid brought a tentacle out of the water and waved, I was very peaceful.  
>" Miss Bond, what are you doing?" asked a quizzical voice<br>I turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing beside me.  
>" Er, sorry Professor, I...well.I-it's such a nice day that I thought..well I thought it would be a nice day for a walk." I answered hopping that I hadn't broken any rules.<br>"No problem, I myself was in the process of strolling about the castle, I always find myself here, it's so peaceful and quiet."  
>"It is very nice." I said with a slight smile<br>"Come along, will you accompany me back to the castle?"  
>I arose and slipped to his side, we walked slowly and talked very little, when we arrived in the castle we parted. I was walking back to the common room when Sirius was by my side<br>"where were you?" He asked  
>"I was taking a walk."<br>"oh, well I was wondering were you slipped of to."  
>"Oh well, I was on,a walk."<br>"How was your Christmas?"  
>"oh you know it was, well ok I guess."<br>"that's good."

We were in the common room by the fire when Remus, Peter, and James joined us.  
>"So I have been thinking," announced James,<br>"big shocker there," I joked  
>"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted , I have been thinking about what we should do for our next prank, I think it should be at the end of the year, as kind of a going away present."<br>" we should conduct a parade." I suggested  
>"Hmm, that's not bad, not bad at all, yes we conduct a paraid with all of the students, hell yea, Katie I could kiss you right now!"<br>"I think Lily might get jealous."  
>"Really?"<br>"No" I said and his face fell  
>We got busy planning the parade and i noticed that after James said he he could kiss me Sirius seemed a little ticked, which was admitably adorable. The next six months flew by, before I knew it it was time for the parade, the past few months we had been rounding up students to follow us in the parade. We managed to get all of the 7th years except the Slytherins. The second, third, fourth and fifth years all said they would do it, once again, except the Slytherins, and every single first year agreed. The parade started in the Great Hall and ended at the train loading station. The Great Parade of 63 will be remembered as the best parade in Hogwarts history.<p>

The train ride home was filled with the sound of conversasions coming from everywhere around me. All of my friends were in my compartment except for Lily who was with her other best friend Severus Snape. He was a shy little thing but I liked him, he was one of my best friends even dispite him being in Slytherin.

Arriving at the station I said my goodbyes and talk to you soon and walked over to my mum and dad. It had been so long I had forgotten their faces. Mum, who I looked just like from everything from body weight to height, to the freckles on my face. She looked young, about 22 when in reality she was about 44, she had shoulder length, dark mahogany hair, and grey eyes. Her skin was pale alabaster, with rosy undertones.  
>All in all we were beautiful. Dad was handsome too, he looked about 20 when he was actually 46. Unlike mum though, I looked nothing like him, where I was pale and had dark hair he was very tan with bleach blond hair. Sometimes I doubt that he is even my father. In the car we did nothing but talk, even though I sent them letters home every week.<br>We arrived home and I got told everything that had happened to them since Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Today is Tuesday July 1, mum and dad took me out for pizza and ice cream it was a blast I love hanging out with mum and dad. A week after my party I received a letter from Lily asking me if I could spend the rest of break with her so we could go shopping together. Of course mum and dad agreed and we decided that she would pick me up a week from Saturday.

Early Saturday morning I woke up and started packing. 20 outfits, my converse, red boots, and personal items was all I packed, that should get me through the rest of the summer break. I dressed in a knee length dress that was loose and flowy, my hair was pulled back in a ponytail. I heard the Evens car pull around in the drive way and hurried to great them. Lily was in the back seat and had greatly matured in looks, it was surprising. I got out of the car, she was dressed similar to me, except that her fiery red hair was as short as mine, last year it had been by her hips. Her emerald eyes sparkled because she was glad to see me. I had missed very much.  
>"Lils, you have no idea how much I have missed you!" I exclaimed while hugging her.<br>" I missed you too Katie!"  
>" I'm so glad I'm coming with you!" I told her<br>"so am I." she replied back

The way to Lily's house was long and curvy I got car sick a time or two and we had to make pitstops for me to get rid of everything. It took us three and a half hours to get to Lily's house but we finally made it.  
>Lily's house was beautiful; it is white with a gold door and small windows that overlook a wonderful flower garden. I shared a bedroom with Lily her bedroom was painted with light pink roses and her windowsill was painted gold. I have been here for nearly two weeks and am still loving being here. The only thing about my stay that is not great, is Lily's sister Petunia. Petunia is I down right snob, and she is horrible to Lily. Lord I would love to hex her into oblivion, but I cannot sadly. On Wednesday on my third week being here, my and Lily's school lists arrived. Mr. And Mrs. Evens took us to buy our things on Saturday. We entered Gringotts and we went to my vault, I felt bad for the Evens to have to come down here in the cold dark just for me. We finally reached my vault after what seemed like ages, I was allowed to go retrieve my money, I was in the process of getting a few Knuts, when I noticed some other valuables that weren't money, from what I could see there was a cup, a golden cup with beautiful handles and what looked like the Hufflepuf badger on it.<br>"Katie is their something wrong?" asked Lily worriedly  
>I turned around and shook my head. It was just a trick of the light I told myself. We left Gringotts, and set out to get our books. After leaving the book store we headed home talking about our day. Late that night Lily and I were discussing school when out of the blue she says:<br>"Katie, I have a secret to tell you."  
>" What is it ?"I mumbled tiredly, I hate it when people disrupt my sleep..<br>"Well, I think that I may be in love with James."  
>"James who?" I asked still not entirely awake<br>"James Potter you tosspot!"  
>I sat up in bed and slowly turned around and said "Well no shit Sherlock." It was obvious that she had feelings for him she is always going on about him, wondering what he is doing, or complaining about him.<br>"What, how did you know? How long have you known?"  
>"It's obvious. Since last year. Now can I go back to sleep?"<br>"Yes you winy baby." she said smiling  
>Now time for a restful sleep.<p>

Restful sleep my arse, last night was horrible not because I couldn't sleep, just because of my nightmare. Last night I dreamed that I was outside the castle and Remus was their, but as soon as the full moon peaked through the clouds Remus started to change, I saw his body distort and his face elongate his clothes ripped and hair began to sprout.  
>The kindness in his amber eyes changed to agony then to shear madness. He was in so much pain, I wished I could do something but I didn't know what I should do. I wanted to move, to run away because as soon as the transformation was through he would kill me. As I stood there in shock I watched him change and at last he was done. He saw me and barreled toward me, I knew what was going to happen, but instead of killing me he stoped in front of me. I couldnt figure out why he stopped. He must have known I was confused, he turned and bid me to follow him. He took me to a little lake, he stared into the water and I was curious to see what he thought was so interesting, as I looked into the lake I saw myself, but I was not in my body, my reflection was a huge white tiger. When I awoke I was still in bed but drenched in sweat, I have been think about how to help Remus and latly it has been bothering me more than normal, finally I have an answer!<p> 


	10. Secrets

Chapter 10

Today is September 1, 1964 I am on the train to Hogwarts we are about three quarters of the way there and Lily, Alice, and I have thrown the boys out and are getting dressed. Uhg, I hate what we have to wear it's so ugly, especially the shoes. Since I'm done getting dressed I need a mirror, Alice and Lily don't have one, so I have no choice but to transfigure the glass compartment door. Normally 2nd years could not preform such advanced magic but for some reason I am an exception, me a mudblood, am advanced in magic, normally unheard of. After I had the glass transfigured I looked over my outfit. My shirt fit a little to loosely for my liking and my skirt was a little to long so I altered them with a shrinking spell. My shirt now hugged my slender yet curvy frame, while my skirt now hit the middle part of my thigh instead of being below my knees. The colors looked wrong on me black and grey make me look washed out because of my pale skin; I was as pale as a vampire except with a rosy undertone.  
>"Katie, how did you do that?" Lilly and Alice asked<br>"Do what?"  
>"The mirror thing."<br>"Oh, I transfigured it."  
>"How, your not supposed to be able to do complex things yet, we haven't even begun second year yet."<br>"I'm advanced."  
>"Obviously" they laughed<br>When the blokes returned we talked for the remainder of the trip.

After getting off the train James came up with a brilliant plan for seating in the carriages. As you know the carriages only hold six and their are seven of us so James sets in one seat and props his feet up in another, Alice is seated beside him and Peter beside her. On the other side of the carriage is Remus and Sirius. That only left Lily and I, so James sets me in Sirius' lap and Lily in his. The ride to Hogwarts was filled with oop's and sorry's because of accidental touches. It was raining hard when we pulled up to the castle so we ran as fast as we could toward the Great Hall. We got seated and the sorting began. Terrified little first years were swarming in the doors and amazed at what they saw. I remember being sorted, wow that was only a year ago. Dumbledore stood and began his speech, it wasn't long but it was just long enough to make stomachs start growling.

The feast was wonderful as always, but it also always made you sleepy.  
>The prefects lead everyone to their dormitories and got them settled in after the feast. I needed to get as much sleep as possible for tomorrow. Being back in my bed at school is like being home, I love it here!<p>

The next morning, I woke up and went down to breakfast, Sirius was there by himself, which is odd because he is never by himself.  
>I sat next to him, he turned and smiled.<br>"Let me see your classes." he said  
>I handed him my paper and this year I had every class with him and Remus, except potions which I had with Peter, James, Lily and Alice. I left breakfast very early so I could head to the library and look for books. I knew where the book that I needed was so I took it, normally you are supposed to sign it out but I would need a teachers note for this book and I did not have one. It was a book on animaguses. Becoming an animagus will take a while so I will have to get started right away. I stuck the book into my book bag and headed to class.<br>I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins first. Lucius Malfoy was in dick mode today, well he was always in dick mode but today he was new teacher Professor Victor was young, about twenty, he had dark green eyes and sandy blond hair. He worked out alot, and you could tell by his muscles. He looked daring and bold. He was hot! Lucius made a comment on how young and inexperienced he would be and he also said that he would be writing his father.  
>"Today is my first day here so I thought we would get to know each other better. When I will say your name you will stand and answer a few questions. Let's start." He said in a deep voice.<br>" Remus Lupin, would you please stand."  
>Remus stood and faced Professor Victor. Victor asked the standard questions like what year are you in? what house are you in? Just standard things like that. It was my turn, I was last and something in his eyes when he looked at me didn't look right. I stood and smirked, teachers aren't supposed to smirk.<br>"Miss Bond, that's a name I haven't heard in a while. Don't you have anything to say?"  
>"No professor, because I did not hear a question in your statement." I retorted<br>He mumbled something to low for me to hear, it sounded like 'smart and beautiful' but I was probably wrong. For the rest of class Professor Victor couldn't keep his eyes of me, and Sirius was in a horrible mood. My next class was with Professor Sprout, she never does anything in the first week of school, that would be a good time to catch up on reading about animaguses.  
>What I gathered from my book was that this kind of magic was advanced and ever some adult wizards couldn't preform this. I almost backed out but when I remembered that night last year I knew I had to help Remus. Damn, time for Transfig.<p>

So right now I am on my way to the headmasters office. I was told the he wanted to see me and that it was urgent. I wonder if it's about me taking the book from the library. I guess I will just have to find out. Dumbledore welcomed me in and told me to have a seat, he seemed nervous about something.  
>"Headmaster, what's wrong?"<br>" It's your parents, they were attacked by deatheaters, they were tortured and killed. I am sorry, there will be arrangements to take you to their funeral." He said in a sad tone  
>" Is that all?" I asked quietly<br>"Not quite, I have some information for you. Now you originally wasn't supposed to hear this until you were 17 but there are exceptions to every rule. Do you know why you are so rich, and so powerful?" I shook my head, "your rich because your royalty, and your powerful because of your great grand parents."  
>"what is so special about them." I asked, I wanted to know but I was hurting because of my loss.<br>"Your Great grandmother was the queen of a small country, her father died and he had no other heirs so she became the queen at the age of 7. The was a very smart, she ruled just like her father. When she turned 11 she received a Hogwarts acceptance letter. She had no idea that her mother was a witch, she decided to come to school and learn magic because she believed it would help her become a better ruler. Her mother who had abandoned her when she was a little girl heard that she was going to school and tried to forcefully take over the throne when your grandmother was in her 6 year, she had to quit school and destroy her mother. Although she did not get to finish her seventh year here she was already 10 times as powerful as her mother. Years later your grandmother met a man her age, fell in love, and had a daughter. By this time the man she fell in love with was known as she realized what he had become she took her daughter and ran away, back to her country, her home was surrounded by guards and magic was placed around her castle. Voldemort eventually was able to get around these spells and the guards. He wanted their baby girl, to raise her in the ways of evil, when she refused he killed her but little did he know that she had put a spell on her descendants so that no one who didn't have a pure enough heart would never have magical abilities."  
>" And I am the only one who has a pure enough heart?"<br>"It appears so."  
>"Is there anything I am supposed to do, like murder the bastards who killed my parents? Or maybe I can just kill Voldemort."<br>"When you are old enough you will take the throne and rule your country."  
>"When will I be old enough?"<br>"When you complete your school training, now I believe you need to head back to you common room, to sleep."  
>"Professor, while I'm away at my parents funeral will you tell my friends everything you have told me?"<br>He nodded and I went back to the common room as tears spilled from my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"On this day January 7, 1964, we lay John and Raina Bond down for their final rest." The pastor said with sadness in his voice.  
>With that the casket was lowered into the six foot deep grave and the dirt was placed over them sealing the of my parents belongings went to me, it wasn't much but we never had much. I got leave from school for two days after the funeral so that I could have a break from people. I put my home up for sell and returned to school the following Saturday. I walked into the common room and the first of my friends to embrace me was Lily, I buried my tear soaked face her fiery red hair and sobbed until tears refused to run any longer.I took a step back and looked at my friends and I realized at that moment that they were my family now, I loved them.<br>" Katie, we know everything, Dumbledore told us. We will stand by you and help you through everything." Remus said  
>" even after you know that I am you know hows grand daughter? He is the one doing all of this, he is the one who is killing! How can you still want to be my friends after knowing that?" I yelled, I was frustrated with myself, I knew I shouldn't yelling at them but I wanted to yell at someone."Think of what this will mean, if he figures out I'm his grand daughter, it's possible that he will come after all of you. I couldn't stand that!"<br>"Were willing to take that risk, we love you, we need don't leave us, that would hurt more than anything he could torture us with, your all of our best friend." Lily said  
>Before I knew it I was crying again, and the arms that found me this time were not those of Lily's but of Sirius. I have no idea how long was there encased in his arms. We all fell asleep in the common room, all of us were piled on the oversized sofa, I had fell asleep still hugging Sirius, James was setting with his head on the arm of the couch and Lily's head was in in Remus lap, while Peter was in the floor in front of the couch<br>with Alice beside him.

The next couple weeks were dull and boring, the only exciting part was when I was working on my becoming an animagus. Classes were a breeze, I was top of the class again this year. I was scared that I might preform the spell wrong and something terrible would happen but I knew I was doing it for one of my friends so I was brave and continued. It was mid November before I finished my animagus. The first time I transformed I was alone in my dormitory, I turned into a huge albino tiger, I had no stripes but I did have a black heart near my underbelly because of my tatoo in my human form. Now that I was finished all I needed to do was talk to Remmy, which is going to be hard to convince him, but I would have more luck if he was full moon was in two weeks and I really wanted to start going with Remus so I could help him. I would have to talk to him tonight after dinner. I was walking to transfiguration when Lily came to me saying that Dumbldore wanted to see me. When I was seated in his office I helped my self to a lemon drop while I waited for him.  
>"Miss Bond, I'm sure you are wondering why I have called you here." he stated<br>"Well, I am a bit curious." I admitted  
>"I would like you to stay here during the holidays, I have something I would like to show you something."<br>"Sir, I was planning on staying here anyway so I guess my answer would be yes."  
>"Good I'm glad I'm not keeping you from anything" he said<br>"Sir, may I ask you something?"  
>"Of coarse, I always say that wisdom comes in the form of questions."<br>"Sir, what are we doing over Christmas break?"  
>"I knew you were going to ask that. We are going to visit your castle in Andorra, the small country that your great grandmother might take up your whole break, the castle hasn't been found since your great grand-mother died."<br>"What makes you think that we will be able to find it after it has been lost for so long."  
>" Anyone else who was ever looked has never had a magical decedent with them before. I think that's enough talk for the night, you need your food and rest."<br>I went to the common room after leaving the headmasters study, to think. I wandered what Andorra would look like, what my castle looked like. I don't know when my day dreaming turned into a nightmare but suddenly I was in a large building with stone walls. A great battle was taking place. I was running away from something, I didnt know what but I did know I was terrified. Just when I thought I was safe I saw bright red eyes and a flash of green.


End file.
